Pensamientos
by Sephir01
Summary: Sonic y Shadow refleccionan sobre el otro de manera simultanea, mientras Shadow observa escondido a Sonic recostado descansando...Sonic finalmente se decide a actuar y sincerarse, cuando ocurre algo que no esperaba. Sonadow Story.
1. Chapter 1

otro fic sonadow :D

Las frases intercalandas son sus pensamientos que ocurren en forma simultanea...separados por 5 puntos entre ellos

y lo que esta entre comillas lo estan diciendo

Para hacerlo mas simple, los pensamientos de **_Sonic son en_** **_cursiva y negrita_**

y los de **Shadow solo en** **negrita**

ojala les guste ^^

Disclaimer: Sonic and Shadow © SEGA_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow…se que estas ahí, mirándome. Porque no te acercas a hablarme?<strong>_

**_..._**_**  
><strong>_

**Sonic…no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Por más que trato, no puedo.**

**_.__..._  
><strong>

_**Estar escondido así, te hace ser muy…adorable? Tierno?**_

**_..._**

**Siempre estas recostado, con el sol dejando caer sus haces de luz sobre tu cuerpo delgado.**

_**...**_

_**Supongo que si te digo que eres lindo, por estar escondido, me golpearas, cierto?**_

**...**

**Tus púas brillan con la luz. Se ven más azules y profundas de lo normal. **

_**...**_

_**Porque no vienes a sentarte junto a mi? Me encanta ver tus púas iluminadas por el sol.**_

**...**

**Desearía estar sentado a tu lado. Y verte con mayor precisión.**

_**...**_

_**Siempre están en la oscuridad, y ahí no se puede apreciar cuan hermosas son.**_

**...**

**No tener que ocultarme más en las sombras para que no me veas.**

_**...**_

_**Lo majestuosas que son. Tan contrastantes con el rojo de tus ojos.**_

**...**

**Con esos ojos, verdes como esmeraldas. Siempre alegres y dispuestos a ayudar.**

_**...**_

_**Ese rojo sangre, opacado cuando estas triste, intenso cuando te enojas y ligeramente brillante** **cuando estas nervioso.**_

**...**

**Brillantes y vistosos. Pocas veces oscurecidos por la ira. Y muy perturbador cuando están decaídos,** **sin vida.**

_**...**_

_**Porque no sonríes? Tienes una sonrisa tan radiante y elegante.**_

**...**

**Cuando estas desilusionado, angustiado. Triste.**

_**...**_

_**Cuando fue la última vez que te vi sonreír? Ya no lo recuerdo. Y me duele.**_

**...**

**Detesto ver lágrimas en tus ojos, eso evita ver tu sonrisa, te hace sufrir. Y eso me duele.**

_**...**_

_**Me duele que no seas feliz. Me duele que no dejes ir el pasado. Que siga atormentándote.**_

**...**

**Me duele saber que nada puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor.**

_**...**_

_**Por más que trato de que olvides a María, no puedo, pero…**_

**...**

**Sé que mi pasado se interpone en mi presente, pero…**

_**...**_

_**Porque no me dejas entrar en tu corazón? Tanto me odias?**_

**...**

**Como puedo olvidarla? Como dejar ir a la única persona que me quiere?**

_**...**_

_**No. No me odias, si no, no estarías observándome.**_

**...**

**Tal vez…tú me quieras. Tal vez, deba hacerte espacio para que entres en mi corazón.**

_**...**_

_**Tan molesto soy, que por más que quieres hablarme, no lo haces?**_

**...**

**Pero, qué tal si no es así? Si no me quieres? Qué pasa si te pierdo?**

_**...**_

_**O es tu orgullo? Tan superior te crees? Por ser la forma de vida perfecta!**_

**...**

**No soportaría perder otro ser amado. No soy tan fuerte como para soportarlo de nuevo.**

_**...**_

_**Shadow…porque no quieres ver lo que siento por ti?**_

**...**

**Sonic…porque no puedes ver cuánto te quiero?**

_**...**_

_**Estoy luchando contra una memoria, por ganarte. Pero…acaso puedo ganar?**_

**...**

**Aun que pudieras…nunca podre estar a tu lado.**

_**...**_

_**Si no la olvidas, yo nunca tendré oportunidad. Si no la dejas ir como podrás notar, que yo estoy** **aquí para ti?**_

**...**

**Es demasiado peligroso tenerme cerca, y lo último que quiero, es ponerte en riesgo.**

_**...**_

_**Si no me das la oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón, no puedo ayudarte.**_

**...**

**Debo sacarte de mi mente. Esto nunca funcionaria. No sé porque tenía esperanza de que si.**

_**...**_

_**Solo quiero que seas feliz. Conmigo.**_

**...**

**Lo mejor será que me aparte de tu vida. Ya no volver a verte.**

_**...**_

_**Sé que es difícil, pero quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero intentarlo.**_

**...**

**Quizá no sea la mejor solución, pero te mantendrá seguro.**

_**...**_

_**Estoy dispuesto a todo porque estés junto a mí.**_

**...**

**Lamento no poder despedirme. Pero…no soportaría ver tristeza en tu rostro.**

**_..._**

**_Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo. No quieres admitirlo, pero lo se._**

**...**

**O tal vez…no te pongas triste por eso. Aun así, no quiero arriesgarme.**

**_..._**

**_Si no quieres dar el primer paso, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo._**

**...**

**Adiós… para siempre.**

...

"Shadow?"

"Faker…"

"Tengo que decirte algo"

"Debo irme ahora, Faker"

"No tomara mucho tiempo"

"Lo siento…"

"eh? Porque? De que hablas?"

"Esta es la despedida"

"Adónde vas?"

"ya no nos volveremos a ver"

"Q-que?…Shadow, espera"

"Adiós, Sonic the Hedgehog"

"NO! SHADOW!"

"Chaos Control!"

"No me dejes…por favor…Shadow…"

* * *

><p>se acabo u.u<p>

se que es algo corto pero espero les haya gustado

se agradecen reviews =D


	2. Chapter 2

aqui el segundo capitulo...se q era un one-shot pero por peticion de q lo continuara hice esto ^^

espero les guste =D

disclaimer: Sonic, Shadow, Tails y Knuckles © SEGA

* * *

><p>"<strong>Lo siento…<strong>"

"**eh? Porque? De que hablas?**"

"**Esta es la despedida**"

"**Adónde vas?**"

"**ya no nos volveremos a ver**"

"**Q-que?…Shadow, espera**"

"**Adiós, Sonic the Hedgehog**"

"**NO! SHADOW!**"

"**Chaos Control!**"

"**No me dejes…por favor…Shadow…**"

"NOOO!" grite despertando con lagrimas en mis ojos

"Sonic!" entro Tails en mi habitación muy preocupado "estas bien?"

Solo podía respirar agitado, nuevamente pasó.

"otra vez la pesadilla?" adivino mis pensamientos. Solo asentí con la cabeza.

"al parecer, ya es menos frecuente" solo cerré mis ojos en la frustración dándole la razón y limpie las lágrimas que aun corrían por mis mejillas

"deja que te traiga un vaso de agua" salió en busca de lo mencionado y me quede solo con mis pensamientos

Dos años han pasado.

Donde estas?

Hace dos años que te fuiste.

Que me dejaste.

Por qué? Porque no puedo olvidarte?

"aquí tienes" no lo sentí volver. Tome un poco de agua para luego suspirar. Estoy cansado de todo esto.

"no te preocupes, lo encontrare" por más que trate de detenerlo insistió en que lo haría, lo encontraría. Se entero que lo amo, y lo acepto. Dijo que hasta que no lo volviera a ver, yo no sería feliz, así que todos los días sale en el tornado en su búsqueda. "ya veras, lo traeré de regreso"

Me sonrió antes de levantarse. "ahora es mejor que duermas un poco" negué con la cabeza, ya salió el sol y no quiero seguir durmiendo, no quiero tener más pesadillas.

"de acuerdo" suspiro "te preparare el desayuno" le sonreí levemente y salió de la habitación.

Me levante con mucha calma y fui al baño. Mis ojeras han crecido bastante desde la última vez que me vi en un espejo. Me lave la cara para despertar. Cuando estuve listo fui a la cocina. Olía muy bien, pero como todos los días, no tenía hambre.

"esto ya va a estar listo, puedes sacar dos platos mientras?" hice lo que me pidió y luego me senté a la mesa. Sirvió, en cada plato, dos huevos con tocino y una taza de café.

Le sonreí ligeramente dándole las gracias y empecé a comer. No tenía hambre, pero Tails siempre me obliga a comer. Así que esta vez no puse resistencia y solo comí en silencio.

"bueno, Sonic, iré ahora a trabajar al taller" dijo mientras recogía los platos. "Después de almuerzo quede con Knuckles para continuar la búsqueda" no puede ser. Knuckles. Cada vez que nos vemos me grita y se enoja mucho conmigo. Me levante dispuesto a salir y correr un poco.

"Sonic, no olvides regresar para el almuerzo" asentí con la cabeza y salí corriendo, a la misma parte de siempre, donde he estado yendo desde hace un año y once meses.

Me senté en la misma parte donde lo vi por última vez, observándome.

Donde fuiste? Te necesito! No sabes cuánto te extraño…

No sabes cuánto quisiera tenerte ahora a mi lado…

Poder abrazarte…nunca te he abrazado…

Y dudo que alguna vez pueda hacerlo…

Dijiste que ya no volverías…

Lo dijiste en serio? De verdad ya nunca te volveré a ver?

Tengo miedo de que así sea…

De que no regreses…

Lo peor…es que ni siquiera sabes lo que siento por ti…

No sabes que yo…te amo…

Shadow…por favor…vuelve…

...

Abrí los ojos, desorientado. Me quede dormido. Cuanto tiempo pasó?

Oh no! El almuerzo!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Si llego tarde a almorzar, Tails me regañara.

Cuando vi la puerta principal, me fije que Knuckles estaba parado esperando.

Eso quiere decir que llegue a tiempo, pero…

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles me saludo con la mano. "como estas?" se que espera una respuesta, que le diga algo, como todas las veces que me encuentra, pero yo solo le sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza.

Frunció el ceño. Eso quiere decir que me regañaría. Pero, para mi sorpresa, no fue así.

Me lanzo un puñetazo que no pude esquivar. No creí que haría eso.

Caí al suelo limpiando la sangre que salió de mi boca. Knuckles si que golpea fuerte.

Tails salió enseguida a ver que ocurría. Y enorme fue su cara de asombro y preocupación al verme en el suelo.

"Knuckles! Que haces!"

"RESPONDEME DE UNA VEZ, SONIC!" me puse de pie lentamente. No quería pelear con él. Así que solo me mantuve firme en mi lugar.

"ya déjalo Knuckles!"

"No te metas, Tails! Esto es entre Sonic y yo" se me acerco de forma intimidante, supuse que volvería a golpearme, y así fue, solo que esta vez en el estomago, haciéndome caer de rodillas y escupir un poco de sangre.

"Porque sigues con esto!" solo mire el piso, avergonzado. Me fije en que se arrodillo frente a mí.

"Sonic, por favor, no sacas nada yendo siempre al ahí, sabes que él no estará allí" cerré los ojos. Me dolía. No quería creerle. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día volvería y que estaría en ese mismo lugar esperando a verme.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban. Me estaba abrazando. Knuckles me estaba abrazando.

"Sonic, ya no soporto verte así. Eres mi amigo, no quiero verte sufrir" limpio las lagrimas q caían por mi rostro. Se levanto y me miro seriamente.

"Ya es hora que lo olvides" me sorprendí por sus palabras, sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía olvidarlo. Por más que tratara, me era imposible.

"Sé que te tomara mucho tiempo, pero…" me miro con tristeza "al menos vuelve a sonreír. Una sonrisa real, como antes" solo bajé la mirada haciéndole entender que no lo haría, mas bien, no podía hacerlo, aun que quisiera.

"De acuerdo. Y si entonces vuelves a hablar?" no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dije más de una palabra en un día. Estos dos años solo he dicho No y Shadow, y solo por las pesadillas que me atormentan todas las noches.

Knuckles solo suspiro y Tails nos dijo que entráramos a comer, antes que se enfriara más.

El almuerzo estuvo muy silencioso, y al terminar, mis dos amigos dijeron que irían a su búsqueda diaria. Al verlos salir por la puerta me di cuenta que Knuckles tenía razón. Ya es hora de olvidarlo.

Suspire, esta sería la última vez que iría al lugar de siempre.

Corrí observando todo a mi paso. Ya no volvería a hacer este recorrido y quería guardarlo en mi memoria.

Al llegar al lugar, me fije en alguien que estaba apoyado en el árbol desde el cual Shadow me observaba.

Me acerque con precaución sin saber quién era, y cuando estuve a una distancia considerable donde el sol no me ceguera…lo vi.

Estaba sentado apoyando su espalda en el árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados, probablemente se encontraba dormido.

Me acerque muy sigilosamente, conteniendo la respiración.

Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría al verme. Así que arregle un poco mis púas antes de arrodillarme frente a él.

Me acerque a su rostro, sintiendo su respiración, suave y rítmica. Me aleje por el nerviosismo y mire a otro lado para tranquilizarme.

Cuando volví a mirarlo me di cuenta que tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba fijamente.

Solo di un grito ahogado por la sorpresa y caí de espalda. Se levanto rápidamente y me miro con dolor antes de salir corriendo.

Lo seguí lo más rápido que pude, pero usó Chaos Control y lo perdí de vista. Me detuve al encontrar una nota en el piso que decía: "Nos vemos a media noche en el árbol".

No supe que ocurrió después. Solo vi sangre saliendo de mi boca, cayendo al piso, para que luego todo se volviera negro.

...

* * *

><p>capitulo 2 listo! =D<p>

este no es el final...aun falta mas

calculo q seran entre 3 a 4 capitulos como maximo

espero les haya gustado!

gracias por leer ^^


	3. Chapter 3

tercer cap de "Pensamientos" :D

espero les guste y perdon si hay falta de ortografía n_n

disclaimer: characters © SEGA

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos y vi a Knuckles dándome la espalda, mojando un paño con agua. Al darse vuelta se fijo que había despertado.<p>

"Sonic! Al fin despiertas!" me puso el paño sobre la frente y me sonrió "Tails! Ven! Sonic despertó!" grito hacia la puerta para que enseguida se viera a un pequeño zorro entrar corriendo.

"Sonic! Has despertado al fin, nos tenías preocupados. Que fue lo que paso? Te encontramos desmayado a mitad de un campo" solo me encogí de hombros, realmente no se qué ocurrió.

"Tenias el rostro lleno de sangre, Sonic. Que paso? Buscamos alguna herida pero no tenias nada" hice un gesto apuntando hacia mi boca de que escupía algo.

"Vomitaste sangre?" asentí levemente. Eso ya me había ocurrido antes. Tails dijo que era porque tenía muchas emociones fuertes al mismo tiempo. Probablemente por eso también me desmayé.

"de acuerdo, será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, vámonos Knuckles" antes de que pudieran salir, tome el brazo Knuckles y cuando me miro apunte a mi muñeca.

"quieres saber la hora?" asentí

"pues…" miro su reloj "son las doce" le sonreí en agradecimiento y se fue a la entrada de mi habitación.

"descansa, Sonic" cerró la puerta tras de sí y enseguida me levante de la cama y escapé por la ventana. Si la nota es cierta, él ya debe estar ahí esperándome. Así que corrí lo más rápido que pude para no retrasarme más.

La noche estaba sumamente oscura, pero eso no impidió que corriera a máxima velocidad, el camino lo recorrí tantas veces que ya me lo sabía de memoria.

Llegue al lugar acordado, con la nota apretada en mi mano, pero no se veía por ninguna parte.

Me acerque al árbol, pero no estaba ahí. Mire a mi alrededor y vi una mancha blanca un poco más lejos. Me acerque con curiosidad y me di cuenta que era él. Se camuflaba perfectamente con la oscuridad de la noche, excepto por su pelo blanco en el pecho.

Cuando ya estuve a su lado, le toque el hombro y volteo a verme.

Hubo un gran silencio incomodo. No sabía que pensar.

Por que volvió? Dijo que no lo haría…entonces…por qué?

No es que no me alegre de verlo, es solo que…

"lo siento…" me susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Al no obtener respuesta por mi parte siguió hablando.

"lamento mucho haberme ido así, pero…" lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. No podía contenerlas.

Caí de rodillas, llorando en silencio. Vi que se arrodilló frente a mí.

"Tienes que entenderlo, tenía que irme, era necesario" bajo el rostro para que no lo mirara. Estaba avergonzado. Al fin pude contener las lágrimas. Mire el piso sin saber qué hacer. Estaba confundido.

Porque debía irse?

Acaso fue a juntar las chaos emeralds? Si es así, para qué?

O tal vez sabía lo que tenía que decirle…y se asusto…o simplemente no me quiere…

"Sonic…di algo por favor…" lo mire y vi sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Me miraba con tristeza, de verdad estaba arrepentido por irse. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero…tanto tiempo sin pronunciar una palabra conscientemente, me impidió hacerlo. Las palabras no salían por mis labios. Me miro confundido y yo solo suspire.

"N-no puedes hablar?" asentí y abrió mucho los ojos en la sorpresa. "porque? Te ocurrió algo?" me tomo por los hombros, parecía muy asustado. Negué con la cabeza.

"Menos mal…" suspiro "pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo" me sonrió levemente y me sonroje, más aun cuando note que aun tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo, quito sus manos y miro hacia al lado sonrojándose más que yo y poniéndose serio.

"S-será mejor que me vaya…tengo que encontrar un lugar donde quedarme" se levanto y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme. La tome y me levante.

"Bien…" soltó mi mano "Adiós, Sonic"

Antes que pudiera dar la vuelta, le tome otra vez la mano.

"que pasa?" le sonreí. Una sonrisa sincera. La primera en dos años. Al fin una sonrisa no forzada, formada inconscientemente. Se sonrojo nuevamente, pero apretó levemente mi mano, dándome a entender que me seguiría.

Así que camine a casa. De la mano con aquel que tanto me hizo sufrir, pero que volvió, regreso por mí, espero que para quedarse a mi lado, y que ya no me vuelva a dejar…nunca más.

...

Abrí lentamente los ojos. El sol me cegaba. Me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación y que Shadow estaba sentado en una silla frente a mí. Le sonreí tímidamente y él se sonrojo desviando la mirada, lo cual me hiso reír un poco.

"Sonic, ya es hora de que te levantes" Knuckles abrió la puerta entrando en mi pieza "Tails está haciendo el…" Se quedó mirando fijamente a Shadow, el cual solo se levantó de su silla mirándolo desafiante.

Knuckles lo miró con odio y se le tiro encima, empujándolo contra la pared, pero Shadow fue más rápido y uso chaos control ganándose detrás de Knuckles, aprisionándolo en la pared.

"Chicos, que son todos esos golpes?" Entro Tails en la habitación. Miro con asombro y un poco de miedo la situación. "Que está pasando?"

"Cálmate ya, Knuckles, no vine a hacerle daño" Shadow finalmente lo soltó y este lo miro enojado.

"No te bastó con haberlo dejado hace dos años, cierto! Ahora vienes para seguir atormentándolo!"

"Por supuesto que no! Yo nunca he querido hacerle daño!"

"Entonces por qué te fuiste!"

"Solo quería protegerlo!"

"Protegerlo de que!"

"De los que me buscan!...de todos los que quieren matarme…" bajó la cabeza en la frustración "He estado estos dos años escondiéndome y yendo lo más lejos posible de Sonic…esta gente es capaz de todo con tal de capturarme y no estaba dispuesto a ponerlo en riesgo…por eso me fui. Pero ahora que las cosas se calmaron un poco, aproveche de volver aquí y explicarte la razón de porque me fui" me miro con timidez. Le sonreí y asentí en la comprensión. Knuckles se relajo un poco y se acerco a Shadow.

"lamento haber actuado sin pensar, es que Sonic ha sufrido tanto en estos dos años, que pensé que solo volviste para hacerlo sufrir aún más" le tomo el hombro y le sonrió.

"No te preocupes, Knuckles, lo entiendo"

"Pues yo no" todos miramos asombrados a Tails que veía con desprecio a Shadow.

"que?" Knuckles parecía confundido en sus palabras, al igual que yo.

"nada te costaba decírselo antes de irte!" Shadow solo lo miro seriamente, analizando sus palabras. Knuckles se sorprendió y se acerco al pequeño zorro.

"Tranquilo, Tails. Shadow ya nos explicó por que se fue" Tails solo empujo levemente a Knuckles, abriéndose paso hasta Shadow, el cual no se había movido ni dicho una palabra.

"No dejare que vuelvas a dañar a Sonic, me oíste!" Es muy raro ver a Tails tan enojado como ahora. Shadow solo entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños a sus costados. Me levante y me acerque a ellos.

"Te vas dos años, sin que sepamos nada de ti, y ahora decides volver como si nada hubiese pasado!" Me puse entre ambos, deteniendo a Tails con una mano en su pecho, pero parecía no darse cuenta que estaba ahí. "QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!" Se lanzó contra Shadow pasando a pegarme un codazo en el rostro.

Esquivó a Tails con gran facilidad y se ganó frente a mí, tendiéndome la mano para levantarme.

Tails se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió y se me acerco.

"Sonic, lo siento, yo no-" Shadow puso una mano frente a él, impidiéndole acercarse a nosotros.

"si no me quieres aquí, bien…" me abrazó "lo siento, Faker. Pero si tu mejor amigo piensa que no es bueno que este cerca tuyo, es mejor que me valla" se alejo de mi "Adiós, Sonic"

Uso Chaos Control, dejando la habitación en silencio. Knuckles miro con mucho odio a Tails, quien solo bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

No pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas y corrí tras Shadow.

Al salir de la casa, lo vi varios metros delante de mí.

"SHADOW!"

Se volteo sorprendido para luego correr hacia mí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me lance y lo abrase con fuerza.

"No me dejes…por favor…" sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro y me aleje un poco para mirarlo.

"Hablaste…" me sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos. Solo me reí despacio y asentí.

"Sonic, yo-" no lo deje terminar. Lo atraje hacia mí. Besándolo. Se sorprendió mucho pero luego sentí como rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos. Nos alejamos tras unos momentos, por la falta de aire. Me fije cuan sonrojado estaba, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Te amo" le dije tomando se rostro para que me mirara "tú me amas?" le pregunte inocentemente. Se sonrojo mucho mas, pero me sonrió.

"Por supuesto" antes que pudiéramos besarnos nuevamente, sonó su comunicador, rio nervioso y se alejo para contestar. No pude escuchar mucho, solo un _Está bien_ y _Voy para allá._

Cuando se me acerco, ya sabía lo que diría.

"Sonic…debo irme…" lo sabía. Solo asentí en la comprensión y le sonreí.

"Lo siento, pero Rouge y Omega me pidieron ayuda urgente y-" tape su boca con mi mano para callarlo.

"volverás?" lo solté para que me respondiera.

"quieres que regrese?" me pregunto sonriendo. Le asentí.

"no te escucho" se rio "parece que no quieres que vuelva"

Fruncí el ceño. Se estaba burlando de mí. Aun no me acostumbro a hablar.

"Estoy esperando" me miro sonriendo "y bien?"

"Si" susurre

"Eh? Dijiste algo?" Como odio que se burle de mí.

"SI, QUIERO QUE REGRESES!" me abrazo.

"entonces volveré" me tomo por los hombro para mirarme a los ojos "no te puedo prometer cuando, pero es seguro que regresare" sonrió tomando mi rostro "volveré por ti" me beso, esta vez sin interrupciones.

"Pero prométeme una cosa" dijo cuando nos separamos. Lo mire de manera interrogante.

"Volverás a hablar tanto como antes, y que cuando Eggman ataque, serás el primero en patearle el trasero" me reí por su ultima acotación. Pero antes que pudiera hablar, me miro con duda.

"Por cierto, quien se encargo de Eggman estos dos años?" apunte a la casa.

"Knuckles y Tails?" asentí

"No creí que fueran tan fuertes" se rió y yo solo le sonreí divertido de sus pensamientos.

"Lo harás?" asentí

"Dímelo"

"Te lo prometo" me sonrió dulcemente y lo volví a besar.

Se alejo caminando y volteo por última vez.

"Adiós, Sonic"

"Hasta pronto, Shadow" le sonreí y lo vi desaparecer entre los árboles.

...

* * *

><p>gracias por leer! ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimo capitulo de este fic :D

se que es corto pero no he tenido tiempo...aun asi espero sea de su agrado ^^

disclaimer: characters © SEGA

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow…se que estas por ahí…mirando el cielo al igual que yo…<strong>_

_**...  
><strong>_

**Sonic…ha pasado mucho tiempo…aun te guardo en mi memoria…**

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Cuanto tiempo debo esperar para volverte a ver?**_

**...  
><strong>

**Cuantos años han pasado desde que no te veo?**

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Cinco años…y te extraño…**_

**...  
><strong>

**Cinco años desde nuestro último encuentro…**

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Pero está bien, prometiste que volverías.**_

**...  
><strong>

**Esta misión fue más larga de lo que pensé, creí que podría regresar más pronto.**

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Y aquí estoy…en la misma parte de siempre…esperando por ti…**_

**...  
><strong>

**Solo espero que hayas cumplido tu promesa y seas el mismo de siempre…**

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Cuando tengo tiempo libre, y Eggman no ataca, vengo aquí…**_

**...  
><strong>

**Me dolió mucho verte en esas condiciones…**

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Para ver si estas en el árbol…observándome…al igual que hace 7 años…**_

**...  
><strong>

**No quiero volver a verte nunca así…que sufras por mi culpa…**

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Cada vez que vengo aquí, tengo la ilusión de encontrarte…**_

**...  
><strong>

**Detesto ser yo quien cause tu dolor…me hace sentir muy culpable…**

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Pero no pierdo la esperanza…sé que regresaras…**_

**...  
><strong>

**Pero ya no lo haré nunca más…no dejare que nadie te haga daño…**

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Shadow… se que volverás por mi…**_

**...  
><strong>

**Sonic…estoy aquí por ti…**

...

"será mejor que regrese, Tails dijo que haría chili dogs para el almuerzo!"

Corrí en dirección a la casa de mi pequeño amigo, haría mi platillo favorito para el almuerzo, y no estaba dispuesto a perdérmelo.

De pronto vi una sombra pasar a mi lado. Me detuve confundido, pero ya no estaba.

Sin darle importancia, me dispuse a seguir mi camino, pero solo alcance a correr algunos metros, y noté un pequeño papel en mi pecho, así que frené nuevamente y cayó al piso.

Mire hacia todos lados preguntándome de quien sería, y al no encontrar a nadie, lo tomé.

Me di cuenta que era una pequeña nota, solamente con una frase escrita en ella.

No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente al leerla, sintiendo como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero de inmediato las seque, sin darles la oportunidad de caer. Si no había llorado en estos 5 años, menos lo haría ahora. Le prometí volver a ser el mismo erizo que era antes. Y Sonic the Hedgehog no lloraba…aun que fuera por felicidad.

Así que contuve mis lágrimas y volví a sonreír antes de guardar la nota y continuar mi camino.

.

"_**Nos vemos a media noche en el**_**_ árbol_"**

.

Este día será, simplemente, perfecto.

...

* * *

><p>se termino al fin xD<p>

gracias a todos por leer! ^^


End file.
